Addicted To Him
by Punk Knut
Summary: When the man you love is obsessed with something else, how do you show your love? How? (Oilver-Katie)


Addicted To Him: Chapter One  
  
Summary: When the man you love is obsessed with something else, how do you show your love? How? (OW/KB)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they're all J.K's, not mine. I don't own the places, I don't own any of it.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Chapter One: Kiss Me?  
  
-=-=-  
  
Katie slumped against her locker in the Gryffindor Change Rooms. A shocking practice had just ended. The rain was pouring outside and   
  
Oliver seemed to be drowning himself in the showers.  
  
She cast a glance towards the slower block and sat down on a bench, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"Hey Katie, Alicia and I are leaving, are you coming?" Angelina asked, pulling a bag onto her shoulder.   
  
"No, I think I'll wait a little longer," Katie told them.  
  
"Okay," Angelina said, following Alicia out of the door.  
  
Harry took a seat next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder gently.  
  
"Katie? Are you alright?"  
  
Katie looked up at him and grinned.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, I'm fine."  
  
Harry gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before leaving too.  
  
Fred and George were about to leave also, Fred paused, his hand on the door.  
  
"Katie, I'll save a seat for you in the library?"  
  
Katie blinked at him.  
  
"Remember, I was going to help you with your Potions essay."  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry I spaced," Katie admitted. "Yeah, I'll be there."  
  
Fred grinned, and left.  
  
Oliver didn't come back into the main change room for another five minute.  
  
Katie's eyes darted to Oliver's bottom half, he was only wearing a towel.  
  
His hands clutched the towel around his waist.  
  
"Katie? I... I thought everyone had gone."  
  
"I... I can leave," she said, quickly getting up and grabbing her bag.  
  
"No, it's fine," Oliver said, crossing to his locker. He picked up his change of clothes and crossed the room. "Just don't turn around."  
  
Katie smirked to herself and faced her locker, half tempted to actually turn around.  
  
"Argh," Oliver hissed softly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Katie asked, forgetting she wasn't supposed to turn around and did so.  
  
Oliver was sitting on the bench across the room, only in a pair of cargo's.   
  
Katie looked at his chest, a long cut marked his left shoulder.  
  
"Oliver, your shoulder!" Katie cried, rushing to him.  
  
"I'm alright," Oliver lied, wincing as Katie took his arm.  
  
"No you're not, you need to see Madam Pomfrey," Katie told him.  
  
She got up and collected the first aim kit. She took a clean cloth and wet it and began to clean the wound.  
  
Oliver winced everytime she dabbed the cut.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt," Oliver groaned.  
  
"Stop being a baby," Katie said as she wound the bandage around the wound tightly. "Now, let's go see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"No!" Oliver protested when Katie tried to pull him from the seat.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have next weeks game plan to complete still," He told her.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oliver, you have a week to do that."  
  
"Not if we want to train with it. You saw how this practice went."  
  
"It wasn't that..."  
  
"It was terrible!" Oliver shouted, standing.  
  
"Oliver, relax. Please just come to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Katie, I'll be fine," Oliver said angrily. He pulled his arm free of her grip and stepping into the Captain's Office.  
  
Katie sighed, collected her bag and left the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
-=-=-  
  
"Katie? Katie?"  
  
"Huh?" Katie came out of her daze. Fred was waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Katie, you we're listening to a thing I said were you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Fred, I've been so distracted," Katie apologised.  
  
"Katie, it's okay," Fred said, resting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Katie leant onto his shoulder. "No, it's not. I ruined the whole practice, Oliver is mad at me. I'm gunna fail Potions."  
  
Fred rubbed her shoulder gently.  
  
"Everything will be okay, I promise. You won't fail Potions, Oliver isn't mad at you, and you didn't ruin the whole practice."  
  
Katie wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Fred, how do you make everything seem okay?"  
  
Fred grinned. "If I tell you, I'd have to kill you."  
  
Katie smirked. "You're a smart ass," She told him, elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
Fred pretended it hurt, but Katie could see he faked it.  
  
"Ow, Katie, I'm telling McGonagall," Fred joked.  
  
"Stop being a git," Katie giggled.  
  
"I'll stop being a git if you do one thing for me," Fred told her, smirking.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"Fred... I... We..." Katie began but was cut off as Fred pressed his lips against her own.   
  
Katie pulled backwards.  
  
Fred looked down at the table.  
  
"I'm sorry," Fred said.  
  
"Fred, I... I have to go," Katie said, getting up and rushing from the library without taking her books or anything.  
  
Fred watched on sadly as she ran away from him.  
  
-=-=-  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Hope you liked it. The story will unfold as we go along, remember this is just the first chapter.   
  
Review and tell me if you think my characters were wrong, I hope I got Katie down properly.  
  
I know I have terrible grammar and spelling, but ya, I don't really care. ::Shrugs::  
  
Until next chapter,  
  
-Love Chari-J. 


End file.
